


New Beginnings

by Zom_B_Horde



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Mentioned Quantic Kids (Miraculous Ladybug), Mild Language, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zom_B_Horde/pseuds/Zom_B_Horde
Summary: Summer soon came and summer soon ended, It has been 2 years since I last had friends all thanks to a liar that told tales and made me a social Pariah.But, that's okay cause since school is about start back up I no longer have to see the class of blind sheep being lead by a fox
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	New Beginnings

Marinette POV

Dang it... Not even the first day and I am already late! I say to myself as I look up at an extravagant, 2 story building...

Walking through the halls just made me more lost since they go in many different directions, is this even a school or just a maze!? Either way now would just be good to just enter a random classroom and to just ask for help. So now I regret that decision once everyone at their desk all turned to look towards me. 

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked teacher who smiles at me brightly. 

"I uhh got lost and um can you tell where I can find my homeroom class? Handing her my schedule I watched as she looked it over, "well miss Marinette I am your 4th hour Ms. Kingsley! And I'll send one of my students to help you out a bit ok!?" 

Beaming brightly I heard her call out a somewhat familiar name to me that I can't remember where I exactly heard it from and I see it was Adrien's cousin... 

Wait... Adrien's cousin

Staring at the boy I notice he looks different than I last remember. He grew a bit in height, hair combed back and all of that baby fat that he had that made him really look like Adrien was all gone. Shaking my head from how handsome he looks, I listen to what him and the teacher are saying, "Okay but why me?" 

"Mr. Graham De Vanily we talked about this remember. You need to work on your people's skill instead of being so uptight all the time!!" Through out the whole room I heard a bunch of silent laughter, hell even I laughed a little to myself before he turned to glare at me and I just smiled back innocently. 

She handed him a slip of paper which I assume was a pass, and I follow him out the door. "Give me your schedule." He says and I hand it over just for him to snatch it, "you have Mr. Harmon for first hour which is over at the 1400 hundred building!!" It was silent as I followed closely behind him well that is until he stopped walking and turned to look at me, "I'm sorry for how we met the last time, what I did was unacceptable but necessary!" "I understand, and I thank you for it!" 

He turned back around and we continued walking, I looked down at the ground as we walked though cause having him bring up the past actually did make me grateful to him cause if that video hadn't gotten deleted by his bratty self. Would I be a laughing stock then to? Or would I be with a damn coward thinking that he actually liked me? SO many possibilities am I right. "So miss Dupai-" "just call me Marinette!" 

"Very well. So Marinette what made you come to this school?" 

The question didn't catch me off guard like you would expect! Since I knew I would be asked this sooner or later. "I was being bullied! A lying fox came to our school and unlike my class who somehow believed her lies, I didn't. I called her out more than once and yet they called me jealous, a bully, and a liar. So after a while she tried to get me expelled, blamed things on me, and then got my class involved with stealing, hurting, and name calling me by saying I was the first to do it to her. I tried to get help, no one believed me, so I said enough is enough! And now here I am!" 

"I see and did that idiot tell you to take the high road crap?" I just looked away when he turned to look at me when he asked that question. 

"Well here we are. I have a couple of... friends... they will show you everywhere you need to go since they most classes with you!!" I walk past him to the door and grab the handle and in that short amount of time he was already walking away, "HEY FElIX?" he turns to look at me and I smile brightly at him, "thank you for the help!" 

Opening the door I walk in and freeze as everyone turns to look at me... oh god this is once again embarrassing.

But, what I didn't know was that outside of the door in the hall as he stood frozen in place was Felix who had one thought in his head _"That smile looked just like hers...."_


End file.
